1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media devices and, more particularly, to management of media on media devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A media player stores media assets, such as audio tracks or photos, that can be played or displayed on the media player. One example of a media player is the iPod® media player, which is available from Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a media player acquires its media assets from a host computer that serves to enable a user to manage media assets. As an example, the host computer can execute a media management application to manage media assets. One example of a media management application is iTunes®, version 4.2, produced by Apple Computer, Inc.
Media assets can be moved between the host computer and the media player through use of a manual drag and drop operation, or through an automatic synchronization once a bus connection over a peripheral cable connects the media player to the host computer. Additional details on automatic synchronization are provided in U.S. Patent Publication No.: 2003/0167318 A1, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In managing media assets, a user can create playlists for audio tracks. These playlists can be created at the host computer. Media assets within the playlists can then be copied to the media player. Often, the amount of media assets at the host computer exceeds the storage capacity of the media player. In such case, the user of the host computer can select a subset of the media assets at the host computer to be copied to the media player. For example, a user might select certain playlists to be copied to the media player when synchronized.
Conventionally, a media player is considered a media source for a media management application so long as the media player is connected to the host computer. That is, once the media management application detects the media player, a visual representation of the media player can be displayed. However, once the media player is disconnected, the visual representation of the media player is removed. Hence, media assets, namely, playlists of media assets, on the media player can be managed at the host computer only while the media player is connected to its host computer. In particular, if the media player is not connected to the host computer, then the media player is not a media source and, therefore, its media assets cannot be managed at the host computer. This can be a disadvantage for users that want to manage the media assets provided on the media player from the host computer.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques to facilitate management and usage of media assets for media devices.